


Cast of Characters

by Kat_in_the_Hat



Series: The Lúmë Saga [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ideal Casting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_in_the_Hat/pseuds/Kat_in_the_Hat
Summary: The actors, actresses, and models I'm envisioning while writing these characters.





	Cast of Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so assume all the Hobbit/LoTR casting is the same, but obviously I'm adding my own characters or writing for characters who did not appear in the movies, so I decided to give you guys visuals on who I'm imaging. I know I love it when people who do it on their fic, so I thought I'd do the same.

Natasha Reid - unknown                                               Grams - Maggie Smith

    

 

Goldberry - Rachel McAdams                                       Tom Bombadil - Jon Hamm

          

 

Vairë the Weaver, Lady of History - Tuppence Middleton                            Námo the Judge, Lord of the Dead - Benedict Cumberbatch

   

 

Vána the Youthful, Lady of Innocence - Holliday Grainger                                      Oromë the Hunter, Lord of the Forests - Aaron Kwok

 

 

 

Nessa the Dancer, Lady of Art - Unknown Model                                             Tulkas the Wrestler, Lord of Strength - Brock O'Hurn

   

Yavanna the Fruit-Barer, Lady of the Earth - Radmilla Cody                                            Aulë the Smith, Lord of the Earth - Unknown

   

 

 

Estë the Gentle, Lady of Healing - Hudson Leick                                       Irmo the Oracle, Lord of Dreams - Sendhil Ramamurthy

 

 

 

Nienna the Weeper, Lady of Mercy - Helen Mirren                  Ulmo the Sea-king, Lord of the Waters - Danny Trejo

 

 

 

Varda the Star-queen, High Queen - Lucy Liu                                          Manwë the Wind-king, High King - Michael Ealy

 

 

Melkor the Destroyer, Lord of Darkness - Ben Barnes

 


End file.
